Passé ? Présent ! Hmmm Futur ? Présent !
by Asline
Summary: Un groupe d'amis du Passé décide de découvrir le Futur Poudlard. Une drôle d'aventure au Présent ! Ou... Quand James, Lily, Sirius et Rémus profitent de leur journée de repos pour visiter Poudlard , à l'aide du Retourneur du Temps, 20 ans pus tard... Surprises, rencontres incongrues, humour et suspens sont au rendez-vous
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis une petite nouvelle à la fois sur ce site de fanfictions que je fréquente de temps à autre depuis des années… mais également dans l'univers des fanfictions !

Ceci est mon deuxième récit, le premier étant le début d'une histoire sur Lady Oscar que je n'ai jamais eu le courage (ou l'inspiration ?) de terminer.

Avant toute chose, j'aimerais donc vous signaler certains points :

-Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient. Tout revient à l'imaginaire et le génie de J.K Rowling !

-Je dois être peut-être la seule (voire l'une des rares) à n'avoir jamais lu en entier la série d'Harry Potter, ni avoir vu tous les films dans cette communauté fan. De mémoire, je me suis arrêtée au tome 5 et au 4ème film. Ainsi, il se peut que de nombreux éléments soient erronés dans mon histoire, tels que les lieux et l'architecture de Poudlard. Je vous prie donc de m'excuser !

-Enfin, je me remets peu à peu à l'écriture (on a eu un long divorce elle et moi et j'ai du mal, encore, à l'apprivoiser :x ). Je reprends donc, peu à peu, le goût d'écrire mais je reste honteuse des plausibles erreurs de syntaxe et d'orthographe, de style et d'un manque prégnant d'imagination…

Je vous prie donc de m'excuser par avance et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos idées pour continuer ce récit )

PS: Je dois dire que j'ai essayé de trouver un titre original mais qui ne sonne pas aussi bien à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. En fait, il faut imaginer un prof qui lit son carnet d'appel et énumère chaque prénom puis finit par appeler : "Passé" et "Futur". Comme à l'école, on répond "présent !". Un jeu de mots qui sera compréhensible après la lecture de ce chapitre. En effet, le passé va vers le futur dans le présent... *en mode SphinX*

* * *

-« Aieuh ! Mais tu vas arrêter de me donner des coups de coude Sirius ?! »

-« Lily, j'ai essayé de te prendre par la taille mais James n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards noirs et je le sens capable de péter les plombs et m'abandonner ici… »

-« Et tu serais obligé d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander le Retourneur ! », ricana James.

- « Si l'objet existe toujours d'ailleurs… », ajouta soucieusement Remus.

Un moment de silence s'installa au sein du groupe d'amis, serrés les uns aux autres et courbés dans l'étroit couloir des cachots de Poudlard. Leur démarche incertaine pouvait alerter plus d'un sur ce groupe d'adolescents suspects. Si on pouvait les voir…

-« Rahhh j'en peux plus ! J'ai mal dos et aux genoux à force d'être courbé ainsi ! Je vais devenir un Pettigrow si on continue à marcher comme ça ! Remus, on change de place ! »

-« Tu vas la fermer Sirius, oui ? », gronda James

-« Nan ! Nous sommes tous les deux grands et on aurait du être tous les deux au milieu de cette foutue petite cape mais tu… », répliqua Sirius.

-« Petite ? J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour l'agrandir ! Si t'es pas content, fallait pas venir avec nous ! », coupa sèchement la jeune femme, les yeux verts étincelants de colère et de fatigue.

-« Lily, l'écoutes pas ! C'est un crétin… »

-« Pas assez crétin pour ne pas voir ta minable stratégie de placement sous la cape d'invisibilité pour la prendre dans tes bras. J'ai accepté pour te laisser savourer cette première et certainement dernière occasion », répondit Sirius d'un sourire sadique à son meilleur ami.

Rémus, sentant qu'une dispute n'allait pas tarder à exploser, glissa avec diplomatie :

-« Allons, restez zen ! Cette situation n'est pratique et agréable pour personne mais nous devons faire preuve de patience et de sang-froid. Nous sommes dans les cachots des Serpentards et, sournois comme ils sont, ils pourraient nous entendre et, pire, vouloir nous battre en duel ! »

Sirius et James ricanèrent sur ces mots. Ce dernier chuchota à son complice ténébreux :

-« Et je suis sûr qu'on les battrait ! N'empêche, je serais curieux de tester leur niveau… tu crois qu'ils sont plus nuls qu'il y a 20 ans ? »

Lily frissonna et donna, simultanément, un coup de coude aux hanches de ces deux grands garnements qui l'entouraient :

-« Nan mais ça va pas ?! On s'était mis d'accord avant de se lancer dans cette aventure ! Ne pas quitter Poudlard, ne pas chercher à connaître notre avenir, rester sous la cape d'invisibilité, bien cachés pendant les cours et profiter de la cohue des interclasses pour visiter le futur Poudlard et voir, si possible, la tête des futurs profs. »

-« Mais on pourra retirer la cape pendant les interclasses, non ? On avait dit qu'on verrait au moment venu, mais je vote pour ! J'en peux plus d'être courbé ainsi… », rajouta précipitamment Sirius.

-« Nous n'en pouvons plus… », rectifia Rémus. « Cesse de faire l'égocentrique ! »

-« Ouai… après tu t'étonnes que tu n'arrives pas à avoir une relation sérieuse avec une fille… il faut que t'apprennes à mettre en sourdine ton égo pour quelques minutes. Regardes ! Ou plutôt écoutes… » Il se tourna vers la jeune femme dont le regard anxieux était fixé droit vers elle, les sourcils froncés. « Lily, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? ».

Seul un grondement sonore de son larynx se fit entendre, très rapidement recouvert du ricanement vengeur de Sirius et du rire discret compatissant de Rémus.

Le groupe d'amis soudé continua d'avancer dans les cachots de la maison adverse. Ou, du moins, il essaya de retrouver le chemin pour la Grande Salle, curieux de distiller les changements. Au détour d'un couloir, chacun reconnût avec soulagement la salle de Potions dont des bruits de tintements sourds et des voix s'élevèrent.

-« C'est la fin des cours ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille avant que les élèves ne nous bousculent et nous découvrent ! », s'exclama d'un ton paniqué le loup-garou.

Malheureusement, à peine ces mots franchirent ces lèvres, la porte s'ouvrit, recrachant une masse d'étudiants de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

-« Un instant ! », s'éleva une voix douce mais implacable.

Tous se retournèrent vers l'émetteur qui semblait être le professeur de Potions.

-« Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de sortir de mon cours ! Vous allez tous nettoyer les chaudrons qui se trouvent au fond de la salle ! Et quand je dis « nettoyer », j'entends par là « récurer », bien entendu… »

-« Mais Professeur ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Vous savez bien qu'on a cours dans la tour d'astronomie et qu… »

-« 10 points en moins pour les Serdaigles ! Voyons, cinq ans d'études ici et vous n'avez toujours pas compris qu'on ne discute pas mes ordres ? Dépêchez-vous ! »

La salle ravala difficilement les élèves qui désiraient se dépêcher pour ne pas prendre trop de retard sur leur prochain cours.

-« Pfff ! Et moi qui me plaignais de notre prof de Potions… celui-là a l'air d'avoir l'humour d'un Scrout-à-Pétard ! », s'exclama James. « Et si on allait voir à quoi il ressemble ? », rajouta t-il avec un sourire au coin.

Ses amis le suivirent, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, serrés étroitement les uns contre les autres de peur de laisser paraître un bout de leur corps derrière la cape. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte de la salle, grande ouverte. Une silhouette, grande et fine, se tenait devant eux, le regard porté vers un coin haut de la pièce. Seul son profil était plus ou moins visible au groupe d'amis qui tentaient, aussi silencieusement que possible, de s'avancer vers l'encadrement de la porte pour pouvoir mieux le dévisager.

-« Noooon ! C'est pas possible ! Severus ?! Mouahahaha hmpff hmm hmpff… ».

-« Sirius ! », s'écria Lily, paniquée.

Le fou rire fut « rapidement » étouffé par James qui avait plaqué brutalement sa main sur la bouche de son ami indiscret. Plus personne ne bougeait, statufié d'horreur, le regard fixé sur Rogue. Ce dernier pâlit et tourna tout doucement la tête vers le couloir où il venait d'entendre des voix. Deux voix qui l'ont toujours hanté, inscrits au plus profond de son âme pour des raisons bien distinctes : l'une était associée à un de ses tourmenteurs et la seconde à son seul et unique amour.

Le cœur battant, il s'approcha d'un pas mécanique vers l'encadrement de la porte.

-« Vite ! Courons ! », lança James qui attrapa ses amis du mieux qu'il le pouvait, posant ses bras derrière leurs dos.

Le groupe s'élança dans le couloir sombre, en espérant que le futur château n'avait pas changé en vingt ans. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de Rémus qui aperçut le cœur des lieux où les escaliers s'érigeaient face à la Grande Porte.

Un sentiment qui disparût bien rapidement lorsqu'ils virent la foule noueuse d'élèves pressés.

-« Ohlala ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? On ne peut pas rester dans ce couloir vu que les étudiants de Potions vont pas tarder à venir et pourraient nous bousculer… mais ce serait du suicide de continuer plus loin… », se lamenta Lily, les yeux rivés sur ces étudiants de tout âge qui riaient, s'insultaient et se bousculaient.

-« Je crois que c'est le moment de retirer la cape d'invisibilité et de se fondre dans la masse. L'uniforme des Griffondor ne semble pas trop avoir changé, heureusement… Restons groupés et, dès que l'on peut, on se cache à nouveau. D'accord ? »

Les trois adolescents hochèrent unanimement aux paroles de Rémus et se dirigèrent vers l'antre du futur Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur : Comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas lu toute la série d'Harry Potter (de mémoire, je me suis arrêtée au 5ème…). En lisant les fanfics, je crois avoir compris qu'Harry n'est pas à Poudlard la 6ème année, resté sous une tente à chercher des horcruxes (excusez mon orthographe…). Je me suis peut être aussi trompée…

Quoiqu'il en soit, imaginez que l'histoire se déroule « normalement » : tous les protagonistes sont donc à l'école et suivent leurs cours, comme tous les autres étudiants.

-« Cesses de reluquer ces filles, Sirius ! N'oublies pas qu'en réalité elles ont vingt ans de moins que toi ! L'une d'elle pourrait être ta fille ! », grondait Lily, fusillant du regard le grand ténébreux.

-« Pfff dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne serais jamais marié et je n'aurais certainement pas d'enfants ! Ou peut-être un fils, histoire que le monde se souvienne de ma grande lignée… »

-« Tss ! quelle lignée les Black ! », rajouta James avec un sourire au coin. « T'as vu ta cousine Bellatrix ? Une vraie sorcière ! Vaut mieux, en effet, que vous ne vous multipliez pas »

-« N'empêche, Narcissa est vraiment belle, douce... Vous formez une drôle de grande famille », glissa Rémus, songeur.

Deux rires sardoniques fusèrent sur ces paroles, entraînant sur eux de nombreux regards suspicieux et curieux d'élèves qui montaient et descendaient les marches de l'escalier menant vers le deuxième étage.

-« Eh ben alors mon petit loup ? On a trouvé une compagne ? », l'embêta Sirius.

-« C'est vrai que si tu cherches une fille douce et aussi discrète que toi, tu as visé juste ! Mais avec son port de reine, tu vas vite devenir son animal de compagnie, comme il plaît tant chez les Black », ricana le grand à lunettes.

-« N'exagères pas ! C'est pas de notre faute si les mortels nous vénèrent tellement et aiment nous servir ! Personnellement, je ne les considère pas comme des compagnons mais d'avantage comme des humbles serviteurs… ou comme des amis », essaya Sirius qui esquivait à présent les coups de ses complices.

Ce témoignage d'amitié fut rompu par une scène qui, malheureusement, n'était pas anodine dans ce château : un groupe de Serpentards malmenait de jeunes Poufsouffles dans le coin du couloir des cours de Métamorphose.

-« On ne bouscule jamais un Serpentard ! Et si, par malheur, cela devait vous arriver, vous DEVEZ vous agenouiller et demander notre pardon ! », s'exclama d'une voix forte une jeune brune à l'uniforme vert.

-« Pansy a raison… vous devriez mettre bien ses paroles dans le crâne sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau pour vos futures années ici », rajouta, implacable, un métisse, la bouche arborant un rictus.

-« C'est bon, on s'en va », conclut un blond d'un ton froid, tournant précipitamment le dos au petit groupe de 1ème année, accroupis sur le sol, terrifiés.

Lily courut vers eux et tenta de les rassurer tout en les aidant à se relever :

-« Faut pas les écouter et surtout, ne pas se laisser faire ! Je sais que pendant la 1ère année il est difficile de faire face aux plus grands. Peut-être vous devriez demander à des élèves de 6ème ou 7ème année de vous escorter pendant les interclasses… »

-« Ils ne voudront pas ! Tout le monde évite les Serpentards et ce n'est pas par hasard… », murmura un jeune garçon à peine émergé de l'enfance.

La jeune femme tapa du pied et s'écria en se tournant vers ses amis :

-« Nan mais j'y crois pas ! Même 20 ans après ces satanés serpents continuent d'emmerder le monde ! Et vu les règles qu'ils imposent, ils semblent être de plus en plus crétins ! »

-« Répètes ce que tu viens de dire », annonça la même voix froide qui s'était élevée un peu plus tôt.

Le groupe d'amis du passé se tournèrent vers l'émetteur qui n'était autre que le blond, chef de la troupe des Serpentards. Il les regardait d'un air implacable, sans aucune émotion bien que ses lèvres étaient plissées, témoins d'un certain agacement.

-« Lucius ? », souffla Rémus, pris de court par ce qu'il voyait, oubliant un instant où il était… ou plutôt à quelle époque il était.

Le beau jeune homme blond haussa un sourcil, interloqué. Il n'avait pas l'impression de connaître ces Griffondor. Néanmoins, un sentiment de malaise s'installait peu à peu en lui, cherchant à en connaître la cause.

-« Pourquoi vous l'appelez par le prénom de son père ? Vous avez abusé de la bierraubeurre ou quoi ?! », formula sèchement la brune, « Pansy », qui les fusillait du regard.

Estomaqués, ils fixèrent le chef charismatique des Serpentards, réalisant qu'ils avaient en face d'eux le fils d'un de leurs ennemis.

-« Nan… je rêve ! Lucius a un fils… ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ! », s'étonna James.

-« Ouai… même caractère, même couleur de cheveux bizarre, même si Lucius les porte plus longs que lui », rajouta Sirius, le sourire crispé à l'idée que cette crapule se multipliera et emmerdera le monde comme à son époque.

-« Une vraie copie. Mais impossible de deviner qui est la mère… », suppléa le jeune loup-garou.

Un silence s'installa sur cette scène étrange : d'une part, les Serpentards qui les regardaient bizarrement, les yeux ronds, excepté Drago qui avait l'habitude de ne pas laisser ses sentiments transparaître de l'autre, en face d'eux, des Pouffsouffles de 1ère année qui assistaient en retrait à la scène, dans l'espoir d'un règlement de compte et les quatre acolytes de Griffondor. A regarder de près, on remarquerait le visage décomposé de Lily qui jetait des regards alertés aux trois garçons, totalement inconscients.

-« Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant… vous êtes en quelle année ? », demanda brutalement le métisse, bras-droit du fils de Malefoy.

-« Euh… », commença lamentablement James.

-« Nous sommes en 7ème année ! Et vous ? », coupa Lily.

-« En 6ème année… bizarre quand même. Je n'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu… »

-« C'est normal ! Quand tu devras passer tes ASPICS, tu réaliseras qu'il est dur de s'octroyer un peu de temps libre. On ne mange même plus dans la Grande Salle, on ne sort plus au Pré-au-Lard. Bref, plus de vie sociale et donc plus d'occasion de régler le compte à des serpents arrogants ! », répondit avec brio la jeune femme, les joues rouges de colère et le cœur battant d'inquiétude.

Malefoy junior la dévisagea de ses yeux gris, mécontent. Sa colère prit le dessus sur son esprit critique qui était en train de décortiquer les paroles incohérentes sorties un peu plus tôt par ces énergumènes de Griffondors.

-« Qui t'a permis de nous parler comme ça ? Tu parleras beaucoup moins quand je chargerais les Serpentards de 7ème année de s'occuper de toi ! Tsss… on dirait Granger… »

-« Mr Malefoy, Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini et compagnie ! Cessez vos entourloupes et venez en cours immédiatement ! Vous êtes en retard! », cria une vieille femme dont le regard à travers ses lunettes étincelait et restait rivé sur le groupe interpellé qui se dirigeait docilement vers la salle montrée de son doigt.

-« Merde ! C'est McGonagall ! On se tire ! », s'écria épouvanté James qui tira Lily et Rémus pour les entraîner le plus loin possible. Sirius les suivait, non sans peine car il était bien connu que dans les moments de panique, James était comme dopé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, finalement, essoufflés, au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard. Rémus, qui était fatigué par le voyage dans le temps, la pleine lune qui arriverait la semaine prochaine et la course effrénée, s'écroula sur l'herbe bien verte en ce début d'Automne. Lily et Sirius l'imitèrent quelques secondes plus tard mais ils ne quittaient pas des yeux le grand brun à lunettes. Celui-ci était toujours debout, la main posée sur son front et ne cessait ses allers-retours.

-« Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Elle enseigne toujours ? Déjà que je la trouvais vieille alors la voir 20 ans après… Il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle nous voit ! Je suis sûre qu'elle nous reconnaîtrait ! », murmura t-il, la voix chevronnant.

-« Tu exagères James ! Depuis le début de sa carrière, elle a du voir des milliers et des milliers d'élèves ! Surtout en 20 ans ! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas pu nous… »

-« Je te parie 10 gallions qu'elle t'aurait reconnu en moins de deux Sirius ! Tu es – ou plutôt devrais-je dire « étais » - son pire cauchemar en Métamorphose ! », rétorqua le dopé.

-« Quoi ? Et c'est TOI qui me dis ça ?! Haha ! T'aurais peut-être oublié les retenues qu'elle a eu la gentillesse de te donner quand tu as transformé le… »

-« Elle vous aurait reconnu tous les deux, ça c'est certain ! », coupa Rémus, le teint aussi pâle qu'au clair de lune, qui tentait de calmer les deux coqs.

Après quelques minutes de repos, Sirius se releva. Lily l'imita, pensive :

-« McGonagall vous aurait, certes, reconnus. Vous êtes, disons, assez inoubliables… ». Sur ces belles paroles, le sourire des concernés s'étirait sur leur visage presque adulte. « Mais que vous l'ayez traumatisé à notre époque ou non, comme moi et Rémus, elle aurait aussitôt donné l'alerte ! Ben oui, elle est non seulement professeur mais je suis sûre qu'elle est toujours la directrice de la maison Griffondor ! A voir ton sourire disparaître, Sirius, j'en déduis que tu viens de réaliser qu'elle connaît TOUS les élèves de sa maison...de cette année. »

-« Il faut qu'on soit plus prudent… elle nous aurait fait passer un savon avant de nous balancer à Dumbledore, c'est clair ! », rajouta d'un ton sage Rémus.

James sursauta à ces mots :

-« Hey ! On ne sait pas si Dumbledore est toujours là ! Je me demande à quoi il ressemble… »

-« On a qu'à aller monter dans le bureau du directeur pour voir si c'est toujours lui », proposa Sirius, le regard illuminé de curiosité et de malice.

Lily soupira. Elle croyait qu'ils avaient eu leur dose d'adrénaline et qu'ils décideraient de retourner à leur époque avant de se faire prendre ou, pire, de découvrir un élément de leur futur qui aurait de graves conséquences sur leurs décisions et leurs actions. Elle croisa le regard de Rémus qui semblait partager les mêmes pensées. Rassurée, elle se tourna vers les deux hyperactifs :

-« Très bien, on va aller jeter un coup d'œil les gars ! Mais on reprend la cape d'invisibilité et, cette fois-ci, on reste dis-cret ! », coupant ce mot en syllabes à l'attention d'un grand ténébreux qui n'avait pas réussi à taire sa surprise en apercevant le futur Severus.

L'accusé comprit aussitôt et explosa de rire, bientôt suivi par James et Rémus.

-« N'empêche, il n'a pas changé ! Peut-être un peu plus sombre et plus aigri… tu crois que c'est de notre faute ? », demanda t-il avec un sourire carnassier à James.

-« Nous ? Le rendre aigri et sans avenir ? Bien sûr que… oui ! Mouahaha ! Et sa tête ! Tu l'as vu quand il a regardé vers nous ? Il avait la même expression quand on l'interpellait ou qu'on s'approchait de lui avant de l'embêter un petit peu ! Hahahaha ! », rigolait le bourreau, à terre, se tenant le ventre.

Lily les observait rire à gorge déployée, les fusillant du regard.

-« Le pauvre ! Vous allez le laisser tranquille un peu ? Il est gentil et pas imbu de lui-même contrairement à certains ! »

-« Et voilà, Evans à la rescousse de Rogue ! »

-« La ferme Potter ! Sors maintenant ta fichue cape qu'on puisse vite redevenir invisible avant que quelqu'un ne nous trouve ! »

Rémus jeta un regard circulaire, après avoir essuyé du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes.

-« C'est vrai qu'Hagrid ou l'actuel garde-forestier pourrait venir… »

-« Oh ! Je me demande s'il est toujours là, lui aussi ! Il faudra qu'on aille jeter un coup d'œil à sa cabane un peu plus tard », s'exclama Sirius.

-« Je te parie 10 gallions que sa cabane n'a pas changé d'un poil, Black »

-« T'es sûr de perdre, Potter ! On le connaît bien avec ses manies de créer de nouvelles créatures ! Sa cabane a dû être au moins agrandie depuis… ou à moitié détruite, hehe »

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient à savoir qui serait au milieu et qui serait sur les côtés, un Griffondor les observait de la salle de Divination élevée en haut de la tour…

-« Tu crois que cela ressemble à une licorne ? On dirait plutôt un troll allongé… on met quoi sur le parchemin ? Harry ? Eh oh ! », dit Ron qui agitait, à présent, sa main devant le regard de son ami qui ne quittait pas la fenêtre des yeux. « Harry ?! Ca va ? T'es tout pâle ! », ajouta t-il, inquiet.

Hermione, qui avait aussitôt levé la tête depuis sa place au fond de la salle, travaillant ses autres cours en ignorant totalement les activités de Divination, s'approcha vers eux en reconnaissant la voix tremblotante du rouquin.

-« Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Aucune réponse n'émanait des lèvres de l'interpellé qui continuait à regarder par la fenêtre, fixant plusieurs silhouettes noires et rouges au sol.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de l'interrogatrice qui venait de contempler pendant une dizaine de secondes l'objet d'attention de son ami.

Ce dernier parvint, avec difficulté, à parler :

-« Papa ? Maman ? ».

-« Sirius ? », glissa Hermione.

-« Lupin ? », suffoqua Ron.

Pâles comme la mort, le Trio d'Or se regardait comme si chacun voulait s'assurer que l'autre avait bien vu l'inimaginable...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Encore une fois, je m'excuse des plausibles erreurs de syntaxe, d'orthographe et, surtout, d'illogisme spatial vu que je ne connais pas très bien l'architecture du château :x

Enfin, pour ceux qui se seraient posés la question (-ou qui auraient émis cette réflexion), je reprends tout juste le goût d'écrire. Ainsi, le dialogue m'est plus accessible que de longs paragraphes de description balzacienne :)

Je remercie **manoirmalfoys** pour sa review et son abonnement à mon histoire ^^

* * *

-« Il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle… », murmura Hermione, sortant ainsi ses deux amis de leur état comateux.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le parc était à nouveau désert. Il les avait vus disparaître, comme sous un éventail d'invisibilité. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ces fantômes du passé détenaient la cape d'invisibilité.

-« Je suis sûr que c'est la fatigue… ou une potion qu'on nous aurait fait boire à notre insu… ça doit être ces Serpentards de malheur ! Je vais les t… »

-« Ron, arrêtes de t'emporter et réfléchis une minute, veux-tu ? Il n'existe aucune potion qui pourrait créer une illusion identique aux yeux de trois personnes différentes ! Mis à part Harry, on ne les a jamais vus dans une pensine pour pouvoir les « recréer » ! Il n'y a plus donc que trois explications plausibles… La première, serait que nous sommes, en effet, victimes d'une illusion. Un mirage qui ne peut être formé que par une personne qui les a connus plus jeunes et qui chercherait à déstabiliser Harry. La seconde serait à vérifier dans le bouquin « Mystères & Poudlard » pour déterminer si certains éléments peuvent, parfois, enjamber l'espace-temps. Cela signifierait qu'il y a environ 20 ans, ils se tenaient exactement à ce moment-là précis, soit à 11h48, se baladant dans le parc. Enfin, la dernière raison, et j'espère, erronée, serait qu'ils sont bel et bien là… », conclut la jeune lionne en jetant un regard anxieux vers Harry.

Ce dernier, toujours aussi pâle, se leva brusquement, le regard vert étincelant de détermination. Ron, qui ne cessait de le dévisager, comprit aussitôt ce que le Survivant entreprendrait.

-« Harry ! », l'interpella t –il en lui saisissant le coude d'une poigne ferme pour l'intimer à se rasseoir. Mais il se dégagea et se précipita en-dehors de la salle.

-« Désolé, il se sent pas bien. Vous savez, sa cicatrice, Vous-savez-Qui et compagnie… euh, faut que je le suive sinon, euh, j'suis son ami et euh, faut que j'le surveille et euh… », tenta d'expliquer Ron au professeur abasourdi.

-« On a pas le temps ! », l'interrompu sèchement Hermione qui lui prenait le bras pour s'élancer à la poursuite de leur ami hanté.

En descendant les escaliers pour se rendre dans le dortoir masculin des Griffondor, Ron ne put s'empêcher de reprocher à la belle lionne de l'avoir décrédibiliser aux yeux du professeur de Divination et que cela allait peser dans ses notes alors qu'il s'agissait de l'une des rares matières où il s'en sortait assez bien. Elle lui répondit, d'un air désintéressé, que la Divination n'était pas une discipline d'enseignement et, par conséquent, pas légitime. Le débat houleux ne put prendre forme. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du dortoir masculin des lions de 6ème année. Devant eux se tenait leur ami, assis sur son lit fixant sans ciller un parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains tremblantes.

-« Ils sont vraiment là… regardez ! La carte du maraudeur les a détectés… J'arrive pas à y croire… Mon père, ma mère, mon parrain et Rémus Lupin, aussi jeunes que nous… »

-« S'ils sont réels, cela veut dire qu'ils ont voyagé dans le temps… c'est tellement bizarre vu que, mis à part Lupin, ils sont mo… »

-« Je vais les retrouver ! », s'exclama Harry qui se redressa, l'air décidé.

Hermione lui barra la route, angoissée.

-« Non Harry ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

-« Laisse-moi Hermione ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est ma seule et unique chance de les voir… en vie ! »

-« Harry, tu sais que je t'aime mais je t'en prie, reprends tes esprits ! Si jamais ton père et ta mère réalisent que tu es leur fils, tu vas changer le passé et, ainsi, le futur… Tu pourrais ne pas naître ou, alors, tu naîtras mais trop tôt. Alors Voldemort ne sera pas repoussé… il vivrait et de nombreuses personnes mourront. Ron et moi nous pourrions ne plus exister car nous ne serions jamais nés etc… le Temps est d'une complexité folle ! Je t'en supplie Harry, ne va pas les voir ! »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le dortoir désert, finalement rompu par le rouquin qui se dirigeait vers le placard de son ami :

-« On pourrait les suivre sans qu'ils nous voient… avec la cape d'invisibilité », qu'il brandit d'un air triomphant.

Harry lui sourit, le remerciant d'un regard. Il se glissa sous la cape que Ron lui tendait et fixa son amie. Celle-ci laissa échapper un lourd soupir, résignée, en les rejoignant.

-« Non ! Attendez !», ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. « Ton père doit également avoir la carte du Maraudeur avec lui. Il va donc découvrir que nous le suivons et... »

-« Je n'ai qu'à me déguiser un peu. Ils ne sauront pas que je suis leur fils. Et si, en effet, il a bien la carte avec lui, on aura qu'à lui dire que nous faisons l'école buissonnière et que la cape d'invisibilité est commercialisée ».

-« Ca va être dur de te faire changer d'apparence sans Polynectar… Mais on peut essayer de te faire changer de coupe et de couleur de cheveux ! », dit Ron plein de malice.

-« Et la couleur de tes yeux, vu que tu as ceux de ta mère », ajouta Hermione

Harry eut donc le droit à une séance de relooking de dix minutes, bien que le temps lui paraissait plus long. Ron insistait pour qu'il ait des cheveux de la même couleur que Malefoy pour qu'ils puissent faire croire à Drago, plus tard, qu'il était son demi-frère secret, ce qui lui provoquerait, forcément, un arrêt cardiaque. Mais les ricanements complices du rouquin et du brun, imaginant parfaitement la scène, se turent. Hermione leur avait lancé un sort pour les faire taire et entreprenait elle-même les changements physiques pour que Lily et James n'aient absolument aucun indice.

-« Ca, pour sûr qu'ils ne feront jamais le lien », murmura Ron après avoir jeté un énième coup d'œil sur son meilleur ami qui était devenu métisse aux yeux bleus avec des dreadlocks.

Sous la cape, ils avancèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid, l'emplacement où, d'après la carte du Maraudeur, se tenaient précisément les fantômes du passé. A tâtons, ils essayaient de se réfugier derrière les arbustes.

-« J'entends des bruits à l'intérieur mais je ne vois rien… vous croyez qu'ils sont sous la cape ? », demanda Ron.

-« Je suppose… ah non ! Je vois Rémus et ma…mère derrière la fenêtre. Ils fixent le sol… bizarre… »

Une explosion dans la cabane se fit entendre, suivi peu après d'un hurlement et de cris.

-AHHHHHH ! MA MAAIIIIIINNNNNN ! RAHHHHHHH !

-« SIRIUS ! Oh mon dieu… mais qui t'as dit de toucher à cette caisse remplie de ces trucs hybrides mi-homard, mi-scorpion ?! Il faut qu'on retourne à notre époque pour soigner cette brûlure ! », s'affola Rémus en courant après le fauteur de troubles qui était à présent dans le jardin, la main plongée dans l'eau destinée pour les hippogriffes.

-« Non ! Je soignerais ça plus tard ! On a qu'une journée de repos avant que les cours et les examens ne reprennent ! Et c'est notre dernière année scolaire alors autant en garder un souvenir mémorable avec cette visite, hehe », répondit d'un sourire crispé l'imprudent.

Le groupe s'était déplacé vers le lac, espérant que le bruit de l'explosion n'avait pas alerté le garde-chasse qui se serait mis à leur poursuite. Toujours derrière les buissons, le Trio d'Or était resté « stupéfixié » après avoir vu d'aussi près ces fantômes.

-« Il faut absolument que Sirius se soigne tout de suite ! Tu te rappelles de Dean? Hagrid avait insisté à ce qu'il aille voir Madame Pomfresh. Lorsqu'on a du rendre un parchemin sur la prévention dans le soin des créatures magiques, je me rappelle avoir lu qu'il faut toujours retirer le pus qui apparaît sur la peau du magicien après un incident avec une créature hybride car le corps ne reconnaît pas ces corps étrangers qui n'existent pas « normalement ». Enfin bref ! Il faut que l'un de nous aille dire à Sirius de se rendre à l'infirmerie », débita rapidement Hermione.

-« Il ne peut pas y aller ! Mme Pomfresh pourrait les reconnaître ou, pire, deviner qu'ils ne sont pas étudiants ici – enfin, je veux dire, maintenant. », répondit Harry.

Ron, songeur, murmura :

-« Dean m'avait dit qu'il y avait une étagère remplie d'onguents spécifiques à chaque créature inventée par Hagrid dans l'armoire verte de Pomfresh. Elle lui avait dit que depuis qu'il s'amusait à inventer ces « horreurs », elle anticipait et préparait chaque année une bonne dose de chaque. On pourrait aller leur dire… »

-« Et leur dire quoi ? Salut, on vous surveillait derrière le bosquet parce qu'on vous connait ! », répliqua Harry.

-« Laissez-moi faire ! Vous êtes nuls dans l'art du mensonge et de la subtilité », murmura Hermione qui se releva, décidée, laissant derrière elle ses deux amis bouche-bée.

Un peu plus loin, James était de rire en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulé dans la cabane. Une chose était claire à présent, Hagrid continuait toujours de vivre ici et avait du en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux habitants de ce château. Son sourire se figea en apercevant une silhouette féminine à la chevelure indomptée qui se dirigeait vers eux.

-« Sirius, mets-toi derrière moi et tout le monde sourit comme si de rien n'était, ok ? »

Hermione s'approcha d'eux en trottinant, souriante, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-« Salut ! Je vous ai vu courir depuis la cabane d'Hagrid après l'explosion. Oh, ne faites pas cette tête », ajouta t-elle précipitamment en les voyant pâlir. « Je ne vais pas vous balancer, on est de la même maison. » dit-elle en leur lançant un clin d'œil complice.

-« Euh ouai c'est vrai… on voulait juste voir Hagrid pour euh… papoter un peu ! Mais ce truc nous a explosé à la figure… ». Sirius continua en montrant sa main :« Heureusement que la blessure est superficielle et que je suis robuste », conclut-il en lançant à la jeune lionne une œillade séductrice.

Celle-ci rougit et se reprit, peu surprise de découvrir un Sirius charismatique ou –pour être honnête- beau avec son aura ténébreuse de « mauvais garçon ». C'était, en tout cas, ce qu'elle imaginait lorsqu'elle tentait d'imaginer le Sirius en jeune adulte.

-« Hum quoiqu'il en soit, il ne faut pas prendre à la légère les blessures engendrées par les Scroutts-à-Pétards. Vu que tout le monde va se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger dans cinq minutes, vous devriez vous glisser discrètement à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh garde dans une armoire verte des onguents pour soigner chaque blessure spécifique provoquée par les créatures hybrides d'Hagrid. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais manger ! A plus tard ! ».

Puis elle marcha précipitamment vers la Grande Porte. A peine eut-elle pénétré dans le grand hall d'entrée que Ron et Harry apparurent brusquement, retirant la cape d'invisibilité posée sur leur tête.

-« Bien joué Hermione ! », lui sourit le brun aux yeux verts qui venait de reprendre son apparence.

Ils reprirent leur marche vers la Grande Salle pour prendre une pause-déjeuner bien méritée avec cette avalanche d'émotions. Installés à la table des Griffondors, Ron ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

-« Ouai, bien joué Mione ! Tu ne pouvais pas aider Sirius sans le draguer, hein ? »

Harry et Hermione recrachèrent le contenu de leur verre, éclaboussant au passage quelques voisins.

-« Mais t'es malade Ron ? »

-« Moi ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu lui faire un clin d'œil et rougir ?! »

-« Je… je… t'es trop bête ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! On parle de Sirius là ! Sirius Black ! Le parrain d'Harry ! Un homme qui a 20 ans de plus que nous ! Ou peut-être moins… mais là n'est pas la question ! Tu… »

-« Ah ! Tu vois ! Même en colère tu es en train de réfléchir à la différence d'âge entre vous deux ! Eh bien, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Va aller le voir et supplie-le de rester à notre époque pour que tu puisses sortir avec lui ! »

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte en un parfait « O ». Elle secoua la tête avec dépit et se tourna vers son ami dans l'espoir qu'il l'aide un peu face à la crise déraisonnée du rouquin. Un espoir qui s'envola rapidement lorsqu'elle aperçut le grand sourire qu'il arborait, le menton levé de fierté :

-« Bah Ron ! Que veux-tu ? Sirius n'est pas mon parrain par hasard. Fort, intelligent, charismatique… même Hermignonne ne peut lui résister ! »

Un silence s'installa à table. Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, engloutissait ses assiettes, sautillant d'impatience de revoir les fantômes Hermione mastiquait les aliments en gardant la tête baissée de peur de croiser le regard de Ron qui, lui, tapotait de battements rageurs le contenu de son assiette, la mâchoire serrée, lançant des éclairs à la jeune brune.

A quelques escaliers et couloirs de là, le groupe d'amis du Passé, emmitouflés dans la cape d'invisibilité, se tenait raide comme un piquet devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

-« C'est bon ! Il n'y a personne ici », dit Rémus qui venait de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l apièce et qui se dirigeait, déjà, vers l'armoire verte.

Sirius se posa nonchalamment sur un lit et tourna la tête vers Lily qui le fixait, mécontente :

-« Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ? »

-« Quoi ? Flirter un tout petit peu avec une jeune Griffondor ? Elle était mignonne j'trouvais, hein James ? »

-« Je parlais pas de ça mais de ta manie de vouloir tout toucher, même des créatures dangereuses ! Et d'ailleurs, vu que tu ramènes le sujet, n'oublies pas que nous devons être dis-crets alors arrêtes de flirter avec ces filles qui, de toute manière, sont trop jeunes ! »

-« Rooh Lily, laisse-le ! Il profite de sa jeunesse et… sourire ou lancer un clin d'œil est sa manière de remercier une jeune fille… »

-« Vraiment ? C'est nouveau, ça ! Alors pourquoi il ne le fait jamais avec moi ? », coupa la brune aux yeux verts.

-« Parce-que je le lui ai interdit », répondit implacablement James.

-« Ouai, sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu serais dans mon lit », ricana Sirius.

Rémus brandit avec gloire un pansement garnit d'une potion « Explosions de Scroutts », sauvant ainsi de quelques secondes Sirius qui était sur le point de se faire étrangler par James.

-« Si ça peut te rassurer Lily, je la trouvais juste mignonne », ajouta Sirius qui ne semblait pas avoir peur de mourir sous les mains de James. « De toute façon, je ne la verrais sans doute plus jamais ».

Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et riche en émotions ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira... j'en profite pour vous dire que je suis bloquée au niveau de l'inspiration et du temps donc je ne sais pas quand je vous présenterais le 5ème chapitre, sorry :(

Peut-être que certains me feront la remarque pour le mot "professeur" : j'ai rajouté un "e" pour les femmes. Une habitude prise avec ma prof de français du lycée (qui nous forçait à écrire "écrivainE"). Certains écrivains et journalistes rajoutent le "e", d'autres non... c'est comme pour le mot cauchemar(d). Enfin bref ! ;)

Si vous avez des idées pour la suite de cette fic, n'hésitez pas ! Je me remate Malcolm in the Middle et Seinfeld pour avoir un peu d'inspiration pour les situations humoristiques mais bon, j'ai peur de tomber dans le plagiat :(

Encore merci pour ceux qui se sont abonnés et qui ont laissé une review (c-a-d 3 personnes) ! très bientôt !

= For foreigner readers : I've noticed on my "Traffic stats" that you're a lot and I'd like to thank you too ! Maybe you're reading to improve your level in French... if that's the case, you could send me a PM or let a review if you have a grammatical or a vocabulary question/requires ;)

I'm also working on my English and I'm hoping, if I finish this FF, to translate it ^^

(Je bosse également sur mon English et j'espère, si je la finis, traduire ma FF ^^)

See ya and thanks again :D

ENJOY !

* * *

-« Hey ! Où allez-vous comme ça ? Vous n'avez rien avalé… tout va bien ? »

Le Trio d'Or, debout, se retourna vers Neville qui les regardait d'un air inquiet. Harry, trop excité, n'avait, en fin de compte, pas réussi à avaler grand-chose. Hermione était, quant à elle, à bout de nerfs face à Ron qui s'énervait trop facilement ce qui ne les avait pas aidé, non plus, à déguster les succulents plats qui arboraient la table des Griffondors.

Harry voulut le rassurer mais une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il s'agissait du professeur de Divination.

-« Je me posais les mêmes questions que Monsieur Londubat. Vous allez mieux ? »

-« Eurgh oui… », déglutit Harry sous l'œil de la voyante qui scrutait son visage.

Cette dernière fit une moue dubitative puis se reprit en proposant avec un grand sourire :

-« Rasseyez-vous Mr Potter et versez le jus de citrouille qui reste dans votre verre sur votre assiette encore pleine de purée »

Là, ce fit au tour de l'apostrophé de faire une moue dubitative. Néanmoins, il obtempéra sous les yeux de ses voisins de table intrigués et d'une Hermione exaspérée.

-« Oh mon dieu ! C'est incroyable ! Alors comme ça vous aussi vous êtes hanté par le Passé ? ».

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de faire tousser Ron de surprise, devenu aussi rouge que la nappe qui protégeait la table des Griffondor.

-« Quel don vous avez, professeur ! On aurait jamais pu le deviner ! », nargua ironiquement Hermione qui cherchait à mettre un terme à cette comédie pour faire sortir Harry de la Grande Salle qui était plus pâle que jamais.

La voyante leva son doigt pour l'intimer à se taire et continua :

-« Hm intéressant… il y a quatre personnes et… oh ? C'est pas vrai ! Une belle femme aux cheveux longs ?! Alors là, si je m'attendais à ça… on dirait que vous êtes hanté par la même femme que Severus ! »

Un silence s'installa soudainement sur la table des Griffondor et sur la moitié de la table des Serpentards qui était proche de la scène. Les regards interloqués se posaient à présent sur la professeure et Harry, cramoisi, comme s'il manquait d'air. Peut-être était-ce du à la présence du mot « femme » et du prénom de Rogue dans la même phrase…

-« Oh hey, Severus ! Tu peux me ramener ton verre de voyance ? Je veux vérifier s'il s'agit de la même femme qui hante notre pauvre Mr Potter », demanda t-elle à voix haute.

L'interpellé recracha le contenu de son verre et regarda, sans comprendre, sa collègue. Il se reprit et se leva, marchant droit sur elle :

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est pas l'heure de faire de la divination ! », chuchota nerveusement Rogue en lui attrapant le coude pour l'intimer à retourner s'assoir à la table des professeurs.

Réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait se défaire de la poigne –étonnamment forte - elle jeta un énième coup d'œil au Survivant. Puis, prise d'un flash, elle s'exclama :

-« Han ! J'avais raison ! Il s'agit bien d'une femme ! Cheveux longs, brune, yeux verts… Il y a aussi un sentiment fort. De la haine ? »

Severus s'arrêta et tira d'un coup sa collègue vers lui. Il lui intima de se taire et de garder ses « stupides » visions pour elle au lieu de les dégorger à tous les occupants de la Grande Salle qui écoutait avec attention. Il échappa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle se tut et il repartit s'assoir à sa place. La tête baissée vers son assiette, prêt à reprendre son repas là où il l'avait interrompu, il réalisa qu'il y avait toujours ce silence. Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard de sa collègue de Divination qui était restée à quelques pas de la table des professeurs. Les sourcils froncés de concentration, l'index tapotant ses lèvres, elle scrutait le visage de Rogue. Puis, à nouveau, elle lâcha une exclamation :

-« Ah ! Ca y est ! Ce n'est pas de la haine mais de l'amour ! C'est pour ça… mais ce n'est pas le même amour que vous portez à cette fem… »

-« Professeur ! Venez finir votre repas », interrompit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire au coin.

Elle obtempéra et repris son repas comme si de rien n'était. A deux chaises d'elle, Severus Rogue était avachi sur sa chaise, semblant à moitié-mort, les yeux dans le vague.

Le chahut commença à renaître, petit à petit, dans la Grande Salle. Sauf autour d'Harry qui affichait le même air hagard que Rogue. Ginny, inquiète, lui tapotait le bras dans l'espoir qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Mais son frère la devança, en soufflant :

-« Nom d'un gobelin ! Ca voudrait dire que Rogue kiffait ta mère ?! »

Hermione lui donna une tape à l'épaule, se levant brusquement :

-« Faut pas prendre au sérieux les élucubrations d'une veille chouette qui s'amuse à deviner ! C'est pas compliqué de dire que Harry est hanté par sa mère ! Enfin, c'est sa mère, voyons ! Pas besoin d'être devin pour trouver ça ! »

-« Et les yeux verts, alors ? », coupa Ron

-« Elle avait une chance sur quatre ! En plus, comme je viens de le dire, elle a fait la supposition qu'Harry était « hanté » par sa mère qui lui a donné ses yeux ! Elle traîne assez avec les professeurs pour avoir entendu parler de James et Lily Potter ! Et, franchement, des cheveux longs, cela revient également à une chance sur deux ! Enfin, même pas vu qu'il y a vingt ans, la mode était aux cheveux longs ! »

-« Hermione a raison… Et puis, dire que Rogue aimait la mère d'Harry quand ils étaient jeunes semble un peu « exagéré », trop « romancé ». Elle cherchait peut-être à avoir l'attention sur elle, ce qui n'est pas un trait nouveau chez les adeptes de la Divination. »

Ces paroles « sensées » réveillèrent le brun de sa torpeur et se redressa sur sa chaise, les yeux à nouveau étincelants. Ginny, soulagée de voir son visage reprendre des couleurs, elle retourna à sa place et lança, au passage, un regard lourd de reproches et de menaces à son frère. Ce dernier, qui préféra l'ignorer, se pencha vers son meilleur ami pour lui demander à voix basse :

-« Où sont-ils maintenant ? Ils ont quitté l'infirmerie ? »

Harry s'empressa de fouiller la grande poche de sa cape pour en ressortir la carte du Maraudeur. Il la pencha vers Ron et ils virent que le groupe des quatre fantômes se dirigeait, justement, vers la Grande Salle.

-« Tu crois qu'ils vont rentrer ? », chuchota le rouquin

-« Attendons de voir… »

Ils n'ont pas eu à attendre bien longtemps. Moins d'une minute s'était écoulée et la carte indiquait leur présence en plein milieu de la salle, entre la seconde et la troisième table.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de fixer le vide où se tenaient ses fantômes. Hermione, qui était assise en face d'eux, comprit le comportement curieux de son ami. Elle lui donna un petit coup de pied au tibia. Furieux, Harry se retourna pour comprendre la raison de ce geste.

-« Ne les fixe pas. Tu n'es pas déguisé », tenta t-elle de lui dire sans le son de sa voix, espérant qu'il saurait lire sur ses lèvres.

Harry pâlit et comprit, donnant au passage un coup de coude à Ron qui, lui, ne connaissait pas la discrétion. Il ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens en levant et baissant la tête pour lire la carte et déterminer précisément l'endroit où _ils_ se trouvaient.

-« Ah ben, pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à son bureau. Dumbledore est là ! », ricana James. « Il n'a vraiment pas changé »

-« Il a quand même vieillit. Tu as loupé ses cheveux blancs ou quoi ? », rétorqua Sirius

-« Nan mais je veux dire qu'il semble égal à lui-même. Toujours le même sourire, les mêmes lunettes… à croire que ses lunettes ont le pouvoir de tout savoir ! »

-« Justement, ça vous angoisse pas de rester devant lui, comme ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il nous a déjà repérés… », ajouta précipitamment Rémus.

-« Je suis d'accord avec Rémus. Il vaut mieux qu'on évite Dumbledore. J'aurais juré l'avoir vu regarder dans notre direction… », souffla Lily, un peu paniquée.

James, pas malheureux de la sentir entourer sa taille de toutes ses forces, s'évertua à accepter de sortir de la Grande Salle. Après tout, un seul faux mouvement et on pourrait les voir. Ou pire, voir un bout de leur corps.

Sirius émit, tout de même, une condition : passer entre la première et la deuxième table, c'est-à-dire entre les Griffondor et les Serpentards. Ils continuèrent donc de finir l'allée et passèrent devant la table des professeurs pour, finalement, reprendre la sortie.

-« C'est incroyable tout de même, les 1ères années sont devenus de plus en plus jeunes ou quoi ? Je me rappelle pas avoir été un bébé quand je suis rentré à Poudlard », remarqua James.

-« Hm j'suis assez d'accord avec toi. Et vous ne trouvez pas que les Serpentards ont l'air plus vicieux qu'à notre époque ? »

-« Vu la scène de tout à l'heure, j'en suis même sûre Rémus ! », approuva Lily

-« Attendez ! », s'exclama Sirius.

Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui comme ils le pouvaient sous la cape étroite. Il cherchait frénétiquement les poches de sa cape et en sortit un petit objet.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ? », demanda Lupin

-« Ca ressemble à un rouge à lèvres », décrivit Lily, les yeux plissés.

-« Tu veux barbouiller le mur de la Grande Salle avec des mots salaces ? Trop bonne idée, j'te suis mec ! », rigola James.

-« Désolé de te décevoir Potter ! Mais j'aime bien ton idée, on la garde pour plus tard ! Aieuh ! Lily, merde, arrêtes de me frapper ! ».

Il reprit aussitôt pour couper ses leçons de morale et de bonne conduite :

« Non, ça c'est un objet qui referme un autre objet. Je ne pensais pas l'utiliser aujourd'hui mais vu que son fils est là, je pense faire une pierre deux coups. »

-« Tu parles de Malefoy, là ? », questionna Rémus.

-« Ouep ! Vous vous rappelez de la rumeur où Lucius se serait tapé Georgie en 6ème année ? »

-« La petite brune de Serdaigle qui porte toujours des tresses ? »

-« En effet, elle s'appelle Georgie », répondit doucement Sirius. « Mais il y a deux semaines, quand je lui ai demandé de l'aide sur la préparation des ASPICS en Arithmancie, on a papoté un petit peu et… »

-« Et… ? Grouilles toi Black ! L'odeur me donne faim et j'ai envie de voler l'assiette d'un 1ère année… »

-« James Potter, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! Fais pas ton Serpentard et patiente un peu, on ira en cuisine ! Les elfes ne poseront pas de quest… »

-« Bordel, vous allez me laisser finir ouai ?! », la coupa Sirius d'un ton rageur.

-« Toi et Georgie vous avez papoté et… ? », reprit Rémus

-« Et elle m'a confié qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y a eu cette rumeur sur elle et Lucius l'an passé vu qu'ils n'ont jamais couché ensemble et qu'elle n'était même pas au château à ce moment-là à cause d'un décès dans sa famille. J'avoue que cela m'a tourné les méninges. Après tout, pourquoi Malefoy se retrouverait mélanger à une rumeur aussi banale et avec une fille qui n'était même pas présente à Poudlard. Et… »

-« Et… ? », interrompit à nouveau James.

Sirius préféra l'ignorer et continua :

-« J'ai eu comme un doute pendant le match d'entraînement avec les Serpentards avant-hier. Je devais vraiment avoir le cerveau retourné avec toutes ces cabrioles… 'fin bref ! Duran m'a remplacé pour les dix dernières minutes et je me suis rendu directement dans les vestiaires pour me changer. Là, j'ai ouvert le casier de Georges et j'ai fouillé un petit peu et… »

Lily, James et Rémus qui sentaient qu'il arrivait –enfin- à la fin de son histoire, ne l'interrompirent pas.

-« Et j'ai découvert cette bague ! Vous n'allez rien voir mais en frottant dessus, il y a marqué « _Georges Ronald, mon Lion_, à _ tout jamais tu détiens mon cœur et mon amour. L.M_».

-« Attends… attends… tu vas pas nous dire que cette bague est de… de… »

Ils penchèrent tous leur tête vers la bague qui portait le seau inviolable de la famille Malefoy.

Estomaqués, ils ne purent émettre le moindre le son, oubliant un instant qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, sous une cape d'invisibilité vingt ans dans le futur.

-« Alors ce n'était pas la Georgie de Serdaigle mai s notre George ?! Lucius est donc…gay ?! », souffla Lily, qui avait du mal à y croire.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec, Sirius ? », demanda Rémus, avec un sourire au coin, s'attendant à un plan machiavélique de sa part.

-« Heureux que tu me le demandes, mon cher Lunard ! A vrai dire, depuis que j'ai réussi à voler la bague après l'avoir remplacé par une fausse assez réaliste, j'essayais d'échafauder un petit scénario pour que tout Poudlard soit au courant. Maintenant que nous sommes ici, je ne trouve pas de meilleur moment ! »

-« Tu n'es pas capable de faire un peu de calcul mental mais pour concevoir rapidement des plans pour humilier les autres, ça, bizarrement, tu es fort ! », critiqua la jeune femme.

-« C'est parce-que son cerveau sait faire la part des choses », remarqua James, les yeux brillants de malhonnêteté. « Dis-nous ton plan ! »

-« J'ai pensé faire dans la simplicité, comme il me sied… ».

Sirius continua, ignorant les haussements de sourcils sceptiques de ses complices :

-« Rajouter un petit sort d'explosion à la bague puis le jeter dans la casserole de soupe bien chaude sur la table des Serpentards. Et ça tombe bien, il y en a une qui se trouve près de Malefoy Junior ! Tout Poudlard assistera à son humiliation et, bien sûr, les profs chercheront à connaître la cause de cette éclaboussure. Ils verront la bague, le seau de la famille et l'inscription… Lucius sera humilié devant non seulement son fils, Poudlard et, bien sûr, les élèves se feront un plaisir de raconter ceci à leurs parents qui n'étaient autre que des anciens « collègues » de Poudlard pour la plupart ! L'humiliation totale sur au moins trois générations, au lieu d'une ! »

James siffla d'admiration devant la simplicité machiavélique de son ami.

-« Je comprends mieux d'où vient ton nom de famille maintenant… Si c'est une réussite, je veux que tu m'inities, Sirius ! »

-« Si vous voulez que le plan fonctionne, il ne faudrait pas trop tarder. Plus de la moitié des élèves sont en train de prendre leur dessert. Ils nous restent peu de temps avant qu'ils ne se lèvent et nous ne pouvons pas rester là, de peur que l'un d'eux nous bouscule. », murmura Rémus.

-« On serait venu bien plus tôt si la porte de l'infirmerie n'était pas, bizarrement, bloquée pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes… c'était comme si quelqu'un voulait nous empêcher de sortir… Enfin bon, pour en revenir à ce plan, franchement, je trouve malsain de faire ça ! Vous avez pensé à notre Georges ? Il reste une Griffondor et on ne peut pas le blesser, même vin… »

-« Georges te traite de Sang-de-Bourbe derrière ton dos… », interrompit James, agacé.

-« Comment ?! Sirius ! Lance cette foutue bague et humilions-les ! », ordonna Lily d'une voix sèche, à présent dénuée du ton bienveillant et empathique employé quelques secondes plus tôt.

-« Tes désirs sont des ordres, princesse ! », ricana Sirius.

-« Pourquoi ils restent plantés là ? », demanda Ron qui regardait, pour la énième fois, la carte du Maraudeur posée sur les genoux d'Harry.

-« Je n'en sais rien… peut-être que… »

Mais le Survivant n'eut pas le temps d'émettre son hypothèse qu'une explosion résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. Il se retourna brusquement et braqua ses yeux vers la table des Serpentards. Des rires fusèrent de partout, excepté de la table victime qui fixait, entre-autre, les élèves de 6ème année touchés. Ces derniers hurlaient de rage et tentaient d'essuyer la soupe chaude qui dégoulinait de leurs cheveux et de leur visage.

-« Qui a osé faire ça ? », hurla McGonagall qui faisait écho aux interrogations des Serpentards.

Pansy, de rage, déversait le reste du contenu de la casserole pour retrouver l'objet qui a entraîné cette explosion. Elle le saisit au vol et l'essuya maladroitement avec une de ces serviettes imbibées de soupe qui lu avait servie à essuyer son visage – et le démaquiller, au passage.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une bague ?! »

-« Qu'est-ce que fout ta putain de bague ici, Drago ? », demanda Blaise, crispé de rage.

-« Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'ai toutes mes chevalières sur moi et dans ma chambre ! Montre-moi ça, merde ! »

-« On reconnait le seau de ta famille à des kilomètres ! Tu as donné cette bague à qui ? A une de ces meufs que tu t'envoies en l'air ? », s'emporta Pansy

-« 30 points en moins pour vous trois ! », cria la responsable des Griffondors qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux du « crime », suivie de près par son confrère, Severus Rogue.

Celui-ci prit la bague des doigts de Draco et l'essuya avec sa manche. Après quelques secondes, il haussa un sourcil, intrigué :

-« Il s'agit de la bague de votre père, Mr Malefoy. Une bague personnalisée à ses initiales. Sait-il que vous l'avez en votre possession ? »

-« J'ai jamais pris la bague de mon père, merde ! Et encore moins pour la balancer dans une marmite remplie de soupe chaude sur ma propre table ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un maso ?! »

-« Mr Malefoy ! Cela suffit ! Vous aurez le droit à cinq retenues durant lesquelles vous apprendrez à surveiller votre langage et à faire preuve de respect envers vos professeurs ! », s'écria McGonagall.

La professeure de Divination apparut de nulle part et saisit l'objet d'investigation des doigts de Rogue.

-« Allons, allons Minerva ! Ne brusquez pas ce pauvre enfant ! Il est juste retourné par cet incident ! », s'indigna t-elle. « Le passé ressurgit aujourd'hui. Nous ne devons pas lui tourner le dos mais l'écouter, l'amener à nous et accepter les secrets qu'il désire nous révéler, étreints dans la peur de l'oubli et du dictat du Temps », poursuivit-elle avec douceur.

Sur ces mots, elle frotta la bague et une inscription apparut au-dessus de l'objet. La Voyante, myope, jeta un sort d'agrandissement sur ces mots qui furent, aussitôt, projetés au-dessus de leur tête en grandes capitales.

« _Georges Ronald, mon Lion_, à _ tout jamais tu détiens mon cœur et mon amour. L.M_».

Un silence de mort s'installa. Il fut rapidement brisé par des exclamations, suivis de près par des chuchotements et des rires. Les professeurs abandonnèrent rapidement l'idée de ramener le silence dans la Grande Salle, eux-mêmes secoués par la nouvelle.

McGonagall avait rougi, sa paume recouvrant sa bouche. Son collègue, Rogue, se retenait à une chaise, plus pâle que jamais. Les amis proches de Drago étaient restés debout, raides comme des piquets, comme « stupéfixiés », fixant le prince des Serpentards qui s'était écroulé sur sa chaise, l'air hagard et la bouche grande ouverte où son âme semblait s'échapper peu à peu…

.


End file.
